Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015/@comment-26141468-20150319143617
<>Amon’s Leader, Abyss Pianist “The melodies of the lost souls are the secret ingredient for the greatest note! Abyss Symphony!!” [http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. CONT(VC): If you have nine or more cards in your soul with “Amon” in its name, if you have a card in your hearts with “Amon” in its name, until end of turn, all of your units get POWER+5000 and all of your front row units get “AUTO(VC/RC): a card with “Amon” in its name in your soul, put it to the bottom of your deck When this unit’s attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, shuffle your deck, SC1, draw a card.”. <>Pr<3ism-Duo, Leah “Sing along everyone! This concert is just getting started!” [http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC)1/Turn: CB1When one of your rearguards is returned to your hand from RC, if you have a card in your hearts with “Pr<3ism” and/or “Duo” in its name, you may pay the cost, if you do, you may reveal up to any number of cards in your hand that has the same name as the unit returned to your hand from RC, then for each card you reveal, choose up to one of your units, that unit gets POWER+3000 until end of turn. Then if the number of cards you revealed is three or more, SC1, draw a card. <>Liberator, Majestic Trumpeter “The Knights of Gold will always fight as long as the sound of victory resonates in the battlefield.” [http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: choose one of your rearguards with “Liberator” in its name, put it to the bottom of your deck Look at the top four cards of your deck, search for up to one card with “Liberator” in its name, call it to RC, shuffle your deck, then if you have a card in your hearts with “Liberator” in its name, choose up to one of your rearguard with “Liberator” in its name, that unit gets “AUTO(RC): this unit to the bottom of your deck At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top three cards of your deck, search for up to two cards with “Liberator” in its name, call them to RC, then put the rest in the bottom of your deck in any order]” until end of turn. And that ends my fancards for the FC03....for now :P